Ferment Flowers
by AdorkableBanana
Summary: IYYYH. A small collection of crossovers yuri and shoujou-ai one shots starring the YYH girls and the IY girls. FxF
1. Clandestine

Disclaimer: I don't own anything never will peeps!

Main A/N: Greetings all! I adore hetero crossovers fics and even yaoi too, but since the yuri and shoujo-ai is lacking I decided to go out on a limb here and make a small collection of yuri/shoujo-ai one shots involving the Yu-Yu girls and the Inu-girls. If F/F pairings bother you than this fic is not for you.

Title: Ferment Flowers  
Author: Adorkablebanana  
Genre: Yuri, shoujo-ai,crossovers, romance, one shot

Fandom: Yu Yu Hakusho/InuYasha  
Rating: M  
Summary: Behind the curtains, behind the secrecy of doors sometimes the appeal to do the wicked is very strong. ShizuruxKagome.

A/N: This is the slightly less raunchy version. Full version is on AFF dot net.

* * *

**Clandestine**

The phone's stubborn continuous ringing refused to reside.

The ringing increased, stretching out the last bit of her patience over the end. Couldn't the damn phone ring later?

Giving into the stubborn caller, Kuwabara Shizuru, with much displeasure (hence her grunting unceremoniously) reached over toward the phone receiver, clipping the phone from its dwelling. "Hello?" She did nothing to diffuse the displeasure slurring in her tone.

_"Shizuru, where have you been! I phoned your cell phone nearly twenty times for hours. Where are you! I looked everywhere for you! I even had Yuusuke, Kurama and Yukina help me look for you!"_

Ah. Apparently her little cut and run scheme did little to evade others attentions. How endearing to have her friends, family and acquaintances worry over her wellbeing. She smirked, touched—but in a sarcastic manner by the simple gesture.

"Nowhere, nowhere. I…Been around," Shizuru started, deciding to cynically beat around the bush. Interruptions have their penalties to compensate for, she thought airily.

_"Been around! Sis, stop acting like a bitch and tell me where you've gone. Don't make me go looking for your ass and you know I will find it"_ Kuwabara barked in barely suppressed rage.

Shizuru held the phone outstretched on reflex, recognizing her younger brother's loud tantrums on cue. His undignified rants through the phone could make anyone go deaf. She forgotten the sheer pitch his vocal cords could be raised up to—even though she of all people shouldn't forget so damn easily—everything he uttered was always in a loud tone. Whispering was unheard of to him.

"Are you threatening me?" her tone dipped further into her notorious stern level, slowly losing the placid air.

Where does her baby brother get off threatening her? **Her**, his guardian and parental figure,of all people? If anyone was going to threaten somebody, it was her and her only.

_"I…"_ he faltered, taking Shizuru's angry tone into consideration. Standing up to her strained the boundaries of his current wellbeing. His sister doesn't handle rebellion on his behalf greatly. Well, anything remotely negative towards her to be exact. She's very strict with him. And his pushy form of approaching her just toughened her on her standpoint. _"Look—I—just tell me where the hell you are. I'm worried about you and you not telling me squat is making me more suspicious you're doing something wrong,"_ Kuwabara insisted, this time around with a softer edge to his tone.

Pursing her lips together, she regarded him for a moment, staring bored at the phone clutched in her hand. She breathed, "I don't think so."

_"Why the hell not! Where the—"_

"I simply am too damn lazy to tell you, that's all. And besides, it's an invasion of privacy on your sister, _baby brother._ You need to respect that."

Her answer seemed to further upset her brother. Her dry response and tendency to be evasive about her personal things and refusal to shed light into his worries so he can at least know she's okay added to Kuwabara's frustrations.

She imagined the fetching glare flushing his frowning face. She began chuckling a little, amused by the picture of her younger sibling's flustered face envisioned in her mind.

Prolonging his insufferable fit seemed attractive to string on should she feed the petty temptation. She smiled and then weakly the corners of her mouth sagged down to a small frown weighed by stabs of guilt.

_'Damn,' _she thought. Despite her strict manner in disciplining him and her constant teasing, she did care about him so much that if anything were to hurt him, it would hurt her ten times more.

And, without further ado, she put an end to his stubborn interrogations, interrupting like a spear that was chucked straight into a running animal through his speech of responsibility. "All right already, all right. Calm the hell down. I'm in Hiroshima in—"

_"WHAT! What the fuck are you doing in Hiroshima?"_ exclaimed his booming voice through the receiver. She scowled. Cringing each time his piercing voice flared up.

"Damn it, I'm getting there!" she hissed, authorizing him to lower his loud mouth before her anger excelled and her ears would start ringing.

She wanted to prevent her beside occupant loud disturbances that will result in walking up and feeling very grouchy. "I'm in Hiroshima on a business trip for the next project or are you deaf?" Shizuru bellowed.

Unable to resist her quick to cut and finish attitude, Kuwabara's childish tantrums would increase tenfold and she quickly nipped the bud on the conversation. "I'll be back by tomorrow afternoon so keep your ass under control."

To this piece of information he was harassing her for over 10 minutes by now, Kuwabara simmered down a couple of notches—even though the action did little to smooth over the detained nasty attitude coming to the surface and wanting free reign. _"All right, fine. But no more 'away trips' without notice, Sis."_

Chuckling light-heartedly, Shizuru tugged at the bed sheets to cover her nude shoulders. "You're so selfish at times, baby brother," she said and then she grinned hearing his indignant reaction. "You know I can't live without you, dumbass. I'll call you in the morning when to pick me up at the airport, got it? Later."

She hung up before he could say anything else. She has had enough to last her for the night. She was going to see him tomorrow, anyways.

At least the guilt swirling her chest seconds earlier subsided.

"That was pretty brash of you to hang up so fast."

Shizuru turned to flash a brazen smile in the woman's direction, looking pretty lax and lethargic, who was reaching over for Shizuru's hand.

"Well, Kagome, I made myself pretty clear to my dear little brother when I'm returning so there's no need for lectures."

"Crude as usual," Kagome stated heedless of Shizuru's brash mannerisms and her quick-tongue. She always found an attraction for headstrong, loud, aggressive and fearless people. Man or woman, it didn't matter. It was tantalizing all the same.

Arching a slender brow, she poked Kagome on her ribs enough to get her to sit up and be on her eye level. "And what of it? It never stopped you from—"

"That's not the principle of the matter, Shizuru," said Kagome, cutting Shizuru off and adding, "The point is that the attitude you have, we can do better with less of it."

"In other words you don't want me to get rid of it because it turns you on," Shizuru leaned in, pressing chilling, feathery kisses along the column of Kagome's slender neck. Kagome fluttered her eyes close, slipping a hand behind Shizuru's neck, with her calloused yet delicate fingers threading through the soft hazel hair spilling down Shizuru's back. "Aren't I right?"

"Most likely," Kagome whispered, concentrating on her next set of words, "it can do better with less, or at least for the sake of Kuwabara's mercy." Kagome's free hand trailed downward to rest on a perked breast. Kagome's callous fingers knead the stiff nipple tauntingly, extracting out a muffled hiss from Shizuru. "Do you want me to do it again?"

Shizuru scooted closer. The bed covers sliding off her bare flesh from the waist up. "Definitely," she breathed.

Two hands now resting on Shizuru's pair of sizable breasts, Kagome's hands worked their magic on them. Caressing softly, Kagome's thumbs moved in soothing, circular motions on Shizuru's perked nipples.

Shizuru's tongue darted in sensuous strokes along the rim of her lover's collarbone, having difficulty proceeding to further explore this beautiful woman's feverish flesh as the feeling, the touches, and feathery strokes stimulate her.

She left her ministrations incomplete as the quaking fervor of lust was drawing in her body inch by inch. "God, that feels good," Shizuru murmured her bliss, arching her back unconsciously.

"Come closer then," Kagome tilted her head a bit; angling for contact. And then, she, figuratively speaking of course, devoured Shizuru's lips with her own.

Fluttering her eyes closed, giving in—Shizuru, caught in the moment, lowered them back down onto the bed. She dipped her tongue in Kagome's warm, sweet mouth subtly tasting of the fruit they ate earlier.

Shizuru submerged into the engulfing sense tingling her down to her numbed, curled toes. Her nimble hand flung the covers aside in a heap, exposing Kagome's wanton bare form underneath.

The sequence began.

Delicate shivering hands explored private warm, wet areas, slowly and gently taking the sweet time to caress exposed skin. Shizuru tongued her way down Kagome's soft plump breasts. Shizuru's experienced handle and care of the beautiful woman's body created the flooding, intoxicating heat as she ran her lips and tongue down Kagome's taut abdomen—ignited those delicious tremors of lust quickly spreading all over like wild fire.

* * *

Far too quiet for her personal pleasure, Shizuru came behind Kagome and slipping her slender arms around Kagome's small waist. She pulled Kagome to her, resting her chin on her shoulder. Sighing, she breathed in the musky scent of sweat and 'feminine aromas' clinging to Kagome. Shizuru closed her eyes. "What's on your mind?"

"Well, nothing important. You know, just thinking…About us."

"Us?" Shizuru cracked an eye open. "What about us?"

"And here I thought a girl could pick up things much faster than a man can. Shame on you, Shizuru," Kagome commented nonchalantly.

Kagome walked over to the kitchen. She turned on the stove. Kagome added a sprinkle of oil to the pan. A small stem of steam floated across her field of vision.

"Don't go there, honey. I haven't the slightest clue what goes on inside that pretty head of yours every second of the day. ESP doesn't permit certain privileges," Shizuru defended herself. "If that were the case, I wouldn't bother to ask you, let alone make conversational topics with you if I was supposedly aware of your answer beforehand."

Kagome's soft lithe body felt very nice against her, Shizuru thought offhandedly.

"Right. Well, the 'woman's intuition' should kick in once and awhile you know. You really are something." She flipped the omelet over and another thicker cloud of steam puffed up. Shizuru's perked breasts meshed against her back, Kagome noted. She shunned away the urge to twist around and knead them within her hot, slightly sweaty palms. That would ruin her credibility to be known as the "serious one".

"Woman's intuition? Tch! Unlikely." Shizuru rolled her eyes all the while resisting the urge to giggle. "Come on, what's really bugging you?"

Kagome paused to shovel the mess of an omelet into the nearby plate with her spatula. "Here. Eat it." She shoved it in Shizuru's hands.

"Ouch! What's the big idea?" Shizuru narrowed her eyes at Kagome's retreating form.

Just why the hell did this twat all of a sudden ram—very roughly—a hot ass plate of food in her chest?

"If you didn't want to make it you should have said something," Shizuru's irate tone said, slowly rising to bitch-mode. She didn't take attitude from anyone no matter how cute they were. She wasn't in the best of moods to fight with Kagome and especially not during their private time together.

Kagome reached over and snatched a can of soda from the refrigerator, slamming the fridge door close non-too-gently. She tossed the can at Shizuru and Shizuru caught the cold can before it hit her square in the face. "Thank you, darling, that was oh so very kind of you. I like dodging objects that can break my nose," she replied, sarcasm dripping heavily in her voice.

"I'm going to take a shower," Kagome concluded, turning on her heels, marching her way to the bathroom.

Shizuru set down her plate and can of soda down on the table, quickly tailing behind Kagome and managing to catch her wrist. She pulled her close to her slender, tall frame. "Not so fast there."

Kagome tried to detach away from Shizuru's snug grip on her wrists, insisting she needed to go cleanse herself alone in the bathroom. "Let go."

"I don't think so. Tell me what's wrong now," she asked. Shizuru looked down on her noticing the height difference between them. What can she say, she's a practically an Amazon.

Kagome huffed, all agitated, leaning her head on the woman's shoulder. She felt so exasperated. "I want to say you can be so dense at times, but I know for a fact you're not."

"Oh?" Shizuru released her merciless grip on Kagome's slender wrists and instead decided on placing them on Kagome's shoulder's instead. Her fingers slowly massaging the tense shoulders for the comfort of her lover.

"See what I mean." Kagome sighed, exhausted to tackle Shizuru's difficult nature. "'Oh.' Is that all you can say to me right now? I want to know what's to become of us after this. I want to know now."

_'So it's this what plagues you?'_ Clarity came. Everything made sense now. Shizuru should've caught that one. She wasn't a dumb, clueless guy after all. Shizuru heaved a sigh, pulling Kagome closer into a much deserved embrace. "Oh man, Kagome, I can really be a nimrod sometimes. Sorry about that. I thought I told you already, but I guess it slipped my mind a while back. I don't know really, you tell me."

Kagome raised her head, slanting Shizuru a self-explanatory look. "Tell you? What do you want me to tell you? Kurama and I agreed on taking a break, but well…"

"And you miss the little devil don't you?" The obvious was stated.

"Sort of. He's not too bad a catch. He's a good guy despite his crazy demonic side." Kagome flashed a sheepish grin. "Yet…I want to stay with you."

Shizuru said nothing. She blinked spaciously, mulling over what Kagome said.

Kagome and Kurama were together for a while—since the end of middle school to be precise— and the fact stated they, no matter the plenty of times one or the other denies it, harbor a mutual sense of amorous feelings for each other. To clarify a little more, when things shot down with InuYasha because of the complicated time warp issue, Kagome was wrapped up in her second serious relationship, which was with Minamino Shuuichi, otherwise known as Kurama. They have taken a break and ironically enough Shizuru, herself, backed away from an old relationship concerning her longtime boyfriend, Tatsumi. Experiencing different things isn't sin.

Shizuru was of the open-minded sort. She liked a little bit of both. And somehow the two girls dated and ended up here, in a hotel, in Hiroshima. The posing question jutting out here is whether the little mix they have brewing will continue and how far will it stretch?

Shizuru felt uncertain in a variety of things. Kagome is a very cute girl and just her type, but her feelings—those annoying feelings that ruin it for all—still likes the bastard Tatsumi. Damn. This suddenly became a problem.

"Interesting because I want to also," Shizuru quietly replied.

"But I'm sensing you're not too positive about it," Kagome said. Kagome shared the same breed of tension exchanged amongst them. Kagome drew in Shizuru's fine chin, slashing her lips across the woman's. Kagome wanted her to agree, to say yes to her. Yes and nothing more.

"Kurama will be back."

"Yeah, but so will Tatsumi."

"What if none happens?" Shizuru said. The inquiry her utmost concern.

"Then," Kagome ran her hands in Shizuru's straight, light brown hair. "We will be together. Just wait to see what happens in the future," she said, finalizing it, all the while her gentle voice did its job at whisking away doubts.

The conveying yearning glittering in her half-lidded eyes, Shizuru inclined her head, succumbing to the whims of the girl in her arms evoked. "That's sounds just fine," her last word before her lips took in what was offered to her.

**The End.**


	2. When snow fell

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything peeps!**

**Title: Ferment flowers  
Author: Adorkablebanana  
Genre: IY/YYH crossover, one shot, drama, angst, romance, fluff, Yuri, shoujo-ai.  
Rating: R  
Summary: The written mistake cost Kagome many valuables and perhaps the problem's outcome might have a ray of light out of the silver lining. YukinaxKagome.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**- When snow fell

"_If you aren't going all the way, why go at all?" - Joe Namath._

_The wind will always smile down upon us and never more and never less will the effect disappear_.

The cold wind brushed across her cheek and then came the illustrious snow. The gentle fall of snowflakes set the backdrop to the turbulent whirlwind residing inside her, she refused to give up and no matter the consequences of her actions she preferred to face it headstrong than to regret a cowardice choice.

She wallowed in the disgusting filth of depression for far too long and she wasn't about to permit the action to go on without a fight--she can't! she can't! She needed to know, she needs to discover for herself otherwise she won't know how to live the rest of her existence without a trace of felicity ever again. Not after the first disappointment.

Hiei won't speak to her.

Now _she_ isn't speaking to her because Hiei threatened her.

'_I will make an amends between him and me. I finally found him and I refuse to let him go.' _Determined, she climbed up the long stack of stairs completely coated under a sheen of ice. Up each step she found herself frightened to consider the rejection she might face. The stone hard rejection ready to welcome her. _'You too, you too.'_

'_No. I--I won't let it end this way. Not this way' _she distressed, coming closer and closer to the top. She glanced around, the entire shrine covered underneath the ice substance showering down harder. Squaring her shoulders she strode across the grounds and she knocked hard on the door in the front porch nearly succeeding keeping her manners in check. She was beyond curtsies and respect.

She knocked hard until an old man answered the door. He must be a relative of hers, she noted. The old man clutched his sweater, the cold reaching him head to toe. "Oh, young lady, how may I help you?" he asked. He rubbed his trembling chilled hands together for warmth. "Mighty cold out here, come inside and warm yourself up," the old man offered opening the door for her to enter. The girl right at his doorstep did not seem the least perturbed under the weather's thick icy conditions. Quite the contrary, she looked as if she's basking nice sunny day. He blinked perplexed.

"Um, no thank you, sir," Yukina replied politely, declining the offer. She bowed low boldly asking the old man she recognized as _her _Grandfather whether the one she searched for was home at the moment. She just _had _to be here… "Pardon me for asking but I need to know is Kagome-san home?"

"Kagome? Ah, yes, she's here. Do you want to come inside for her?"

"N-No. I mean, can you -- if it's not too much trouble that is--tell her that Yu--Keiko is here to see her. I would like a word with her, please" said Yukina almost slipping her cover. The entreating, innocent expression touched Kagome's Grandfather in a way he felt he couldn't deny the girl. She seemed so helpless he wanted to inquire the source to her distress to aid her but thought better of it, she asked for his Granddaughter and the reason behind it is between them.

"Are you sure you don't want to step in?" he asked once more. In this weather conditions its far from the common grace to keep a guest waiting at the door. She smiled weakly and shook her head, for the second time Yukina assured Kagome's Grandfather her spot suited her well. He sighed again as the offer went rejected. Well if she insisted… "Alright young lady, Kagome will be with you shortly." He shut the door and from her spot she could hear clearly the old man call for his Granddaughter. "Kagome! Kagome you have a visitor here to see you!"

She overcame one obstacle so far now she needed to sum up the rest of her courage to stand up to the one person she truly feared. She stepped out of her bounds just for her and only for her, even the intimidating Hiei, her brother, never incited fear in her. What was she going to do now? _'I have to try.' _

Yukina stepped down from the Higurashi porch walking towards the shrine's famous god tree. She stared mindlessly up the enormous tree and oddly the strong feeling of valor stirred in her. Is this the same tree Kagomeoften looked for the eerie kind of console? Yukina was so afraid and the faint despair sometimes threaten to consume her.

The last time she saw Kagome was over a good long two months ago.

The last time she met contact was right after the day she let her in on a blinded truth Kagome paid dearly for.

Against everyone's warnings and above all Hiei's warnings forbidding her to let her tongue loose Kagome told her what she desperately sought for. Kagome told her the truth behind the identity of her long lost brother, Hiei. The relevance of the truth opened a new door she been deprived of and the knowledge completed her. Yukina had her suspicions each time she mentioned the issue; Botan, Yuusuke and even the dark demon himself acted strange and sometimes indifferent, especially when she talked to Hiei. He once told her, in his very callous manner, to give up on her brother for good. She almost believed his cold words. The icy way he told her off was extremely convincing after all and just as Yukina gave up on the search Kagome brought the light back into her life.

Strange enough Kagome disappeared after the incident.

Kagome use to visit Genkai's shrine to come to see Yukina and they often had wonderful afternoons sharing a nice cup of tea with lunch. Sometimes when the opportunity presented itself Kagome invited Yukina to hang out with her and her friends Yuka, Eri, and Ayumi, to do what young girls did best: shopping.

Yukina smiled in remembrance, actually "shopping" is how she cross paths with Kagome, if it weren't for the birthday present she purchased for Kazuma she probably wouldn't have ever met Kagome. Yukina wouldn't change anything from that day on.

Her sensitive ears picked up the soft creaks and footsteps stepping out the front door. Yukina turned and from the short distance away she took her sweet time taking in her profile. Kagome stood right a few paces away, in her long casual dress many of the girls in Tokyo are wearing, donning a thick sports sweater limiting the cold from freezing her. She clutched the sweater closer to her and searching around she called out for the suppose Keiko.

"Hey, Keiko? Where are you?" Kagome called out for her receiving no response whatsoever. In turn, Yukina swallowed the thick chunk of anxiety jammed in her throat.

"Keiko…?" Kagome was beginning to feel irked and thoroughly annoyed by Keiko's behavior. On Keiko's part she should stick to a more serious attitude more specifically under this weather she should show herself. If she throws her a snowball, _oooh_ it's going to be on…

Kagome rubbed her trembling hands together, stimulating the circulation to run in her stiff hands. On the verge to call out for the troublesome Keiko she spotted the stray form of Yukina. Wide eyes, she blinked trying her hand in clearing her eyes. Maybe she's seeing things, she reasoned with the logical thought because there was no possible way Yukina is standing here in her family's shrine.

"Kagome…" her gentle voice chimed. This demolished Kagome's conceivable theory. She's here in the flesh.

Kagome's intent look reached Yukina in an indescribable way. Half way she embraced the stand hold moment and the more rational part Yukina's logic curled around the way Kagome stood there scrutinizing her in apparent disbelief.

The wind picked up chilling frost, blowing strong gusts of wind. The breeze carried Kagome's dark long hair, dancing like black silk in the air. Yukina couldn't deny the given fact Kagome's beyond the common beauty, Kagome's above all that and the harmonic beat inside her chest fluttered to light once more. Yukina felt a warm light unbolt in her.

"How did you get here?"

"I asked around. I wanted to see you again," Yukina replied to the almost dry question. Yukina didn't let it get in her way. She took hesitant steps closer to her, her foot prints marking the snowy earth.

Kagome watched her unmoved. She was pretty shocked to find the koorime right outside her family's property waiting for her. Yukina even went far as to lie to her Grandfather in order to lure her outside, Kagome was set to believe she'd find Keiko instead of her.

This was surprising, Kagome thought. She wiped the snow falling onto her face. "Yukina you shouldn't be here. Go back to the temple," she requested in all polite standards. She stepped down from the porch and walked towards Yukina.

Yukina's face contorted to a confused and upset blend. She shook her head fleeing from believing Kagome's callous demands. "No. Please Kagome don't send me away. Explain to me why you suddenly distanced yourself from me, is it something I did wrong?"

Kagome's pink face from the cold frowned, she didn't want to go into detail about it. "Yukina I thought when I told you the truth I made it clear after that I can't be seen around you," she spoke softly. Yukina's heart cracked hearing her. She did mention something subtle to her point Yukina just chose to disregard the foreshadow. Yukina didn't want to believe in the idea Kagome would ever leave her side. "Yukina we can't see each other as friends anymore. The way things turned out it would be impossible."

"Is that why you have this cut on your cheek?" Yukina reached up her small soft hand gently touching the thin yet deep cut slashed across Kagome's cheek. Kagome wasn't that much taller than her, she measured about the same height as her brother. "Did he do this to you?" Kagome's eyes widen as she withdrew away from Yukina's touch.

She turned the other way, hiding her injury from her view. "I don't know what your talking about" she lied nervously. She could never succeed lying to anyone and to Yukina she's transparent as sheer white sheets.

Yukina's brow knitted and the ridged stance in her petite frame confirmed her determination. "Hiei _did_ do this to you." The almost harsh way her voice laced around her brother's name alarmed Kagome. Kagome whirled around her tone condescending her for thinking wrongly of someone who was afraid of her very opinion on him.

"Don't you dare think wrong of him. He didn't get to do anything to me because at the last minute he just found it pointless." _'And Kurama stopped him too.' _She left that minor detail out. "Hiei…"

"He did do this to you. Is he always going to --"

"No. No. Listen to me closely, he was just afraid of what you would think of him and breaking his secret he had a right to get angry." Kagome sighed, her breath coming out in wispy puffs in the cold atmosphere. Yukina looked down finding the ground a bit too interesting at the moment. What can she say to that? Was he really that afraid her to the point he'd attack Kagome for selling his secret out?

Did Hiei fear she might think low of him and dismiss him right on the dot? According to Kagome these horrible thoughts ridden in guilt were correct.

"I didn't know. I just thought he hated me and kept the fact he's my brother hidden because it repulsed him to have me on his back," the koorime admitted quietly. She honestly thought she had a grasp on what the Jaganshi felt. She's so baffled around these new revelations.

"Don't doubt he cares about you. It's exactly like what I said." Yukina stared up at her. Kagome's compassionate nature allowed her to revel in it. _'I want her to hold me so badly…'_ she doubt severely Kagome would do this for her on her own. She might of in the past.

Yukina made to touch Kagome's hand but lower it when Kagome turned to retreat back to the house. "Go home Yukina. I already said too much and I don't want anymore problems than I already have. Go before it gets dark," Kagome's curt tone left no room for arguments. She dispatched her with a wave as she started for the house. It's getting too cold outside for her taste.

Just like that she easily brushed Yukina off. There the koorime stood having the nasty sensation a knife drove through her chest. Kagome doesn't want to have anything to do with her. Nothing at all! The familiar stinging ebbing the corners of her eyes threaten to pour out._ 'No, I can't let it end this way. Don't do this to me, Kagome.' _Yukina bit her quivering lip quashing her dread and pushing forth the dormant courage she ran on since the start of this mess. She came this far already she might as well go all out.

All out with a bang.

She rushed forward and latched her hand onto Kagome's forearm. "Don't go. Don't tell me to go because I won't."

Kagome glanced back at her startled. Yukina's tight grip wouldn't falter. "Why?"

"Why? Well I don't want you to simply walk away from my life that's why. Do I bother you that much you want to get away from me?" She clutched her arm, her eyes were close to the brink of those damning tears. Yukina closed her eyes hugging Kagome's arm to her chest. She's so warm compared to everything outside.

"You know that isn't it. I really like having you around but…we just can't anymore. Hiei won't --"

"Stop it already! My brother is something completely different from this subject. This denial is coming from only you. I promise if anything I will protect you, I just don't want you to go away."

'_Don't leave me hollow…please…'_

Kagome closed her eyes tight then reopened them, she refused to hear more of this. She struggled to unlatch the girl clinging to her for dear life, during the tussle --which Yukina fought hard to win-- Kagome lost her footing on the slippery ground she slipped tumbling to the icy floor. Yukina fell with her and halfway through after the awakening call of freezing cold snow she stopped. Kagome stopped, her energy to put more fight into ridding her person of Yukina came to a standstill.

Whether it was the affect the chilling snow had or the desperation glittering in those beautiful red hues known as Yukina's eyes gazing down at her as she pulled herself up and seated herself beside Kagome's layout form lying flat on the lumpy ground. "Stay with me please. I need you more than anything," and she said it with such a sweet forlorn whisper it was a side of Yukina few has seen.

Kagome said nothing for a long time.

Nor did Yukina no matter how bad the urge to input a word to break this spell.

They watched the snow raining down. It was beautiful.

The numbing pressure the snow created on her body ached and Kagome abhor the very idea to fall ill. She sighed, sitting up. Kagome brushed the excessive wet ice coating her and very calmly said, "Help me up and let's get back to my place to dry off."

Yukina brighten up like a polished jewel, her heart felt light again. She held her hand out helping Kagome pull herself to her feet. They left to the house and right before they entered through the doorway Yukina's world shattered for a second time. "After you shower and dry up I think it's best you leave…for good." Yukina swore she heard the girl's sorrow, her own emotional wound wouldn't let her think further into it. "It's for the best, get it?"

Inside Kagome lead Yukina upstairs to the bathroom connected near her bedroom. Kagome rummaged the closet for dry towels she set them out neatly for Yukina to use. Her head hanging low, Yukina sat beside the tub making no move to start herself the bath Kagome offered her for her personal use. "Aren't you going to turn the water on?" Kagome asked while she removed her soaked sweater.

"No" was her simple reply. "I don't want to shower here."

"Alright then. Have it your way. At least dry yourself off." Seeing she didn't move to aid herself Kagome snatched the dry towel and sat beside Yukina. Was she truly hurt by her comment? Kagome truthfully hoped not. Hurting her feelings is the last thing she wanted occurring. _'This is for the best. You'll understand someday.' _The question is if that someday ever comes.

Kagome toweled Yukina's damp hair in silence. No one said anything and Yukina's breaths grew ragged the more she inhaled Kagome's enticing scent. She can't resist holding back any longer and as aching and out of character this is, Yukina's hands smoothed up over Kagome's wrists, holding her hands immobilized. "Yuki--"

"I don't want to 'get it' as you put it Kagome." She looked up into her eyes, Yukina's bright eyes gazing into Kagome's dark eyes, reflecting pure honesty she couldn't disguise. No, she refused to permit Kagome to get away from her. Not until she hears it from her directly. "Tell me the truth. Be honest with me, do you really like me?"

"Yukina, c'mon. Not this again --"

"No! Stop!" Yukina cried out. She shook under her emerging sobs. "I don't want to hear it again. Stop beating around the bush and tell me the truth. Kagome, please…I'm not ashamed to say this, I --I love you. I want us to be together…"

Kagome shoulders slacked, she gaped at the pink faced koorime as if she grown an extra head. "What? Yukina, this is ridiculous. You're confused. You can't 'love me.' I thought you were referring to some other emotion - like you cared for me deeply as a friend," Kagome reasoned, her brows furrowing. She feared this, this was the very fear Kagome tried to avert with all her might. She didn't want to mislead this girl into believing her intentions were something far more deeper.

Then yet, here Kagome stared. Watching the tear gems forming as the tears leaked out the corners of her eyes. She looked deeply hurt and Kagome did not know exactly what to say to justify this.

"Why?" she said in a tiny voice. "Why is it wrong for me to love you? Is it too taboo for humans to accept love between two individuals of the same gender? Does it disgust you?"

"Yukina, I just -- look, I don't have any prejudgments of people who like people of the same sex. I just can't do it. I can't," Kagome huffed, putting all her efforts into eliminating the stubborn streak Yukina's going on. She doesn't get it! No one will ever accept this.

Kagome turned her face away, she can't stand leveling with her eye to eye. Yukina on the other hand cupped Kagome's pretty face forcing her to regard her. The frown on the koorime's face increased, Yukina gave it another try, and if she refused then its over. "I don't know what to do if you are disgusted by my affections. But still…I want to let you know my love for you wouldn't waver, woman or not." She pushed her against the tiled wall throwing her arms tightly around her shoulders. Yukina held her, trembling and sobbing hysterically.

Pale and stunned, Kagome sagged in the desperately sought embrace. The soft cries of weeping and the occasional _plip_ of the Hiroseki stones hitting the tiled floor reached the disoriented girl's ears. Kagome imploded, the deep seeded ale consuming Yukina contaminated her, if her guilt wasn't already swamping her in this immersed her whole. "Don't cry, it's not worth it. I'm sorry," she apologized her hand patting her back soothingly.

"Are you really or just the need to comfort a cold woman appeals to you at the moment?"

"Yukina look at me." Kagome pulled her back to force her to look at her. "I'm sorry, but it can never work. Look at me Yukina, I'm human I can't even defend us --"

"That doesn't matter. Please, just give us a chance. I can prove it to you we can go far with this," Yukina coaxed persistently, gently cupping Kagome's face. "Even if I did want to flee from you I'm sad to say this cannot be done…I want to be with you and only you." Their lips were mere inches apart and the whisking allure in the demonesses eyes bared, the look that undid Kagome. Yukina kissed her.

Her soft lips brushed the girl's lips ever so gently and she retracted. Her cheeks blushing, Yukina's self-consciousness threaten to overtake her. _'No, not this time.'_ She leaned in again, closing her eyes, the girl's parted lips lacked the reinforcement to stop her so Yukina took them again, slipping in some tongue she eagerly partook in inciting Kagome's sweet tongue.

Her heart drummed harshly, her ears almost went deaf hearing the pounding of her heart and the thick erratic breathing. The tingle sparking from the crippling kiss spread out, and before she could stop herself Kagome's trembling hand slipped behind the back of Yukina's neck and she responded to her profound kisses, tangling her hands up in her beautiful teal hair.

Yukina's gentle kisses advanced down the nape of her soft neck, she could feel the warmth radiating off her skin. A single lick she stole a taste, she wanted to taste more of her if possible.

Kagome released a heavy, unsteady breath. She stared up at the white ceiling lost. This all felt deliciously good and was it wrong for her to continue on? What to do now is the question? "Do you think it is possible we can be together?"

Yukina froze stopping where she was. She pulled back giving her a look entirely of amazement. She was considering it! Yukina nodded and leaned forehead against forehead. "I swear you won't regret this."

"I don't. I wouldn't have said anything to you if I didn't care only …this is new to me. I don't know if I can do it again," she said hinting dubious insecurity. She loved a man once and the way destiny unfolded she and InuYasha were set apart. Maybe the pain might become worse with a woman, what if something were to happen to her or Yukina? Then what?

The smile covering Yukina's lips signaled the confident evidence she had to reel her in for good. "If you weren't sure about this you would have never risked everything by telling me the truth. You even got assaulted for it and willingly took it" Yukina stated the factual points ensuring her somewhere deep in Kagome she desired to take the plunge.

"I know. That's why I'll us a chance." Kagome finalized the deed tilting her head to capture her lips more accurately and shyly she poured a portion of her passion in melting the Koorime's senses as she gifted her with fervent kisses.

She gave in to Kagome and Yukina loved every passing second of it. This was bliss.

"I don't think I can move…not yet," Kagome confessed, she broke the stillness they concluded their session in.

"Why?" Yukina asked, glancing above her to look Kagome in the face.

"I don't want to, well you know." Kagome turned red again at her suggestion in mind.

The attractive smile striking Yukina's lips agreed very much on the idea. No one will know, the door's locked and who's going to suspect? Yukina rose much to her body's protest though the intent she had in mind set her lethargy to the side for the initial purpose. Yukina stripped off her clothes and stepped in the bathtub twisting the knob starting the shower. The water cascaded down her long soaked hair, her eyes took on the similar flare calling to Kagome's attention. "Come on in," Yukina held her hand out to Kagome.

Kagome wobbled to her feet and with a steady step she grasped the koorime's hand letting the demoness take the lead once more.

* * *

Right before the moment Hiei left to the Makai for a temporary time, he stopped by Kurama's place, to bid the kitsune a fair farewell until the next time he decides to pester him again.

He sat, for a change, inside the living room on one of the solitaire couches waiting on Kurama to finish that blasted phone call he babbled on and on in the secrecy of his room. He told Hiei he would just take a minute. That minute ended half hour ago. The bastard.

Here he tried to show some form of respect to the fox and he decides to conveniently take a phone call longer than needed. Hiei glared at the nearest item possible to vent a portion of his annoyance in order to maintain the bit of patience he had remaining. What a bother.

That settled it. Hiei stood up and retreated to the balcony for fresh air this house felt far too stuffy. He lounged outside in the crisp cold air and the ale that came with the cold blowing swiftly brought undesired wretchedness he easily dismissed for the sake of his sanity. Hiei opened up his palm letting the bits of snowfall dissolve in his hand. Was this truly goodbye? Goodbye to her?

From the corner of his eye Kurama monitored Hiei's movements up until he left the living room to the balcony. His lips curved speaking in a low tone over the phone, "He's still here, you should hurry up before he disappears off."

"_I'm right downstairs, we're coming up, make sure he doesn't go" _came the voice known as Kagome's through the receiver. She urged the far too laidback Kurama to stall Hiei until she and Yukina arrived. Yukina clutched onto Kagome's hand feeling edgy to see Hiei face to face. The terror he might shun her and see her off raised the hair on the back of her neck, Yukina worried about what he might possibly say to her.

Although Yukina resisted the urge to voice her worries Kagome already read right off the bat the mixture of apprehension fleeting her. Nobody had to say anything, Kagome knew what's running inside Yukina's head. She gave her hand a squeeze for reassurance drawing in the silent demonesses' attention. "Everything is going to be fine. I'm sure of it."

"What if --"

"There's no 'what if ' here. Yukina I promise," Kagome whispered to her. '_And if the inevitable happens we have each other in the end. I knew the consequences of spilling the truth and I have no regrets of telling. I couldn't stand seeing you in pain any longer, I didn't care what happened to me, you just matter.' _

A beam quirked Yukina's lips. The heavy dismay lessen hearing the moral support. She's right in a way, what most aren't aware of Yukina is stubborn and takes no for an answer. They ascended the stairs to Kurama's apartment the swelling anticipation rising as they approached the door. Lucky for the two Kurama left the door open for them, the buzz of the doorbell might've alarmed a certain youkai. Kurama greeted them in low tones indicating Yukina where her brother stood. "He's pretty out of it, it would be wise to take the straightforward approach or Hiei will leave without a second thought," Kurama advised. Yukina nodded and thanked him. She went on sending a quick backward glance to the one girl she could count on to root for her.

'_You can do it.' _She held confidence in Yukina and if anyone can get what they wanted accomplished Yukina can.

The second Yukina was out of sight the smile on Kurama's face deepened to a more sly smirk. He leaned over whispering in the ridged girl's ear, "You owe me one."

"Oh do I now? What happened to good deeds?" Kagome said dryly, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Good for you but what about my compensation?" The striking redhead chuckled with a different level of roguish, Kagome glared livid at him. "I don't think it's fair on my behalf to receive no form of gratitude."

"You --"

"Then I'll just have to take what's offered to me," Kurama said as a matter of fact and just to see that cute red flush color her face he leaned in brushing his lips over hers. He stepped back apparently thoroughly satisfied. Kagome twitched, her voice to scowl him lost. God she wanted to wring his neck in! Damn kitsune! "Yukina hit the top mark with you."

Mad as Kagome was at the moment she couldn't say nothing to that. She snipped any sort of communication between her and Kurama. Incensed in all aspects inwardly Kagome couldn't prevent the pride swelling in her from the mention of his knowing words.

Outside the mellow downpour of snow continued on, Hiei unfazed in the least stood contemplating the situation forward. The reports Mukuro send him supplied a good summary on the minor problems occurring in the Makai. Hiei was by far aware of Mukuro's ability to maintain order thus losing interest in the new report. His concentration was thwarted when a far, but far too familiar youki force suddenly surrounded him. The barest indications he acknowledged Yukina came in the form of a blunt: "What are you doing here?" Hiei peered behind a shoulder, his callous unreadable eyes captivating her.

Yukina in turn flashed her brightest grin. "I came to reclaim my brother back."

**The end. **

* * *

Return to Top 


	3. Struck

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything peeps!**

**A/N: Not very important notice but I thought I should mention it. I like red-haired Kurama a lot but in this one shot I'm going with the original Black hair like in the manga.**

**Title: Ferment Flowers  
Author: Adorkablebanana  
Genre: IY/YYH crossover, one shot, shoujo-ai, romance, fluff.  
Rating: PG-13  
Summary: At first Yukina didn't understand but when its her turn to be struck she comes to terms with what it is like to fall in love. Yukina/Kagome.**

**

* * *

Chapter 3**: Struck 

What does the meaning of love mean?

Yukina never felt that type of affections towards no one. She loved many things, like her woodland animal friends, the flowers, spring, cooking, and her friends she grown to dearly like but she, of all the things, never felt a love between her and a specific person. Not like how Keiko and Yuusuke care about one another.

Yukina still scratched her head in mild confusion about their relationship. Back home no Koorime would be caught dead with a male. It was forbidden and everyone went by a different preference and she liked it. She felt satisfied with it.

Yukina knew deep down she wasn't in the right field with everyone, everyone experienced that emotion once, why hasn't she?

She was missing out on a special event she desired to participate in.

One day Yukina inquired what it was and Kurabara Shizuru answered her in the best manner she could put together. Yukina had nothing to go by to understand this or even track it down or how it happens.

Apparently love is as mysterious but as wonderful as a phenomenon could be.

"Love is blind, Yukina."

"How so?" Love is blind? Love isn't a breathing, living creature. It isn't an object either. How is it alive?

"Don't worry about it. It just happens and when it does its kind of nice," Shizuru explained, trying to clarify what the meaning is exactly for Yukina. Explaining the inner works something like love is not the simplest of things to specify, many people have yet to know what it truly is.

Shizuru told her what she could go by. She patted Yukina on the arm. "Don't fret over it, you'll know when it happens."

"I hope so." The ice maiden truly hoped. Deep down her doubts clouded Shizuru's words.

* * *

Kurama, Yuusuke, Kurabara, Botan and Hiei went on to investigate a power channel opening signals Ningenkai should not have by this time along the road. The Reikai tended to that little problem during the separation of the realms.

Why is there an energy rip now?

No one truly could answer the question and for duties' sake the demigod, Koenma, send the spirit detectives to find out.

When the team went to collect Kurabara he was in the company of Yukina, on another one of those "dates" he got all excited for. Yukina admitted the dates were fun and she liked going on them even when half the time Kazuma confused her.

Yukina did not recognize the neighborhood, unable to go home on her own. Much to Hiei's displeasure Yukina tagged along. If things gotten rough Hiei made sure Yukina took off with Botan. Botan agreed.

The group was at the foot of one of Tokyo's oldest shrines. The place at the time attracted a few tourists and the inconvenience to arrive at a time where pedestrians could get in the way dampen the chances to go right down to business.

The shrine looked like any other shrine in Tokyo the only minus factor is the feeling of power swirling in the air was a bit off for a holy ground. It didn't taste like a shrine and the first few to realize the factor slipped each other sideways glances. Hiei and Kurama nodded, knowing already the issue up to bat.

Kurabara rubbed his arms uncomfortably, his expression melting to a more serious one. The 'off' feeling ghosted over his skin. He could say for one thing this wasn't as normal as it should be. Yuusuke voiced his confusion. "Guys, is it me or…"

"No, your instinct is right on the dot," Kurama said, his brows slightly slanting. His long dark hair swayed in the thick breeze, he flicked a tress behind a shoulder out of habit.

"What do we do now?" Kurabara asked, eyeing all the tourists in the area. "There are all these people here in the way."

"We should wait a little longer for them to leave," Botan suggested, the wide sleeves of her pink kimono hiding the portable wooden oar, shrinking to a smaller size to stash. "In the meantime we need to join in that group taking a tour around the shrine. We can't stick out doing nothing."

"I second that," Kurabara added quickly. He reached to hold Yukina's hand, leading her towards the group. Hiei's cold glare threatened Kurabara's well-being. The idiot human just won't quit.

Kurama followed as Yuusuke did and then Botan. Hiei tread on behind disliking the plan to join the _oohing_ and _ahhing_ noisy group of people. An old man dressed in traditional priest garbs talked about the history of the shrine, legends and myths often practiced. One particular legend awakened Kurama's attention, discussion of the Shikon-no-tama. The jewels of four souls story is a great myth among the humans but a historical fact most youkai in the Makai are aware of.

Kurama certainly knew of it. Hiei too, he finally began listening in on what the elder man said.

Yuusuke poked Kurama's shoulder. "Hey, is it true what the geezer's saying?" he asked, in a whispering tone. He noticed the deep attention suddenly over the kitsune. Something was up.

"Shh, I will explain after he's done."

Interesting as the story was Yukina's mind strayed. Kurabara's grip loosen enough for her to wiggle out. The place, this shrine, had a weird mixture about it. She couldn't put her finger on it and the very same reason worried her.

Did the guys and Botan come here to investigate a case? The answer was there out on the open. She hoped they'd be careful.

She stepped away a bit, the crowd blocking her view of anything. Her height didn't help her case and frankly she grew tired of staring at people's backs. Among the mass of people in the far edge of the shrine she escaped for a bit. A pretty flowerbed attracted her attention enough to pay it a visit. Yukina kneeled to see the pretty flowers in the flowerbed around the shrine owners' house. They were well taken cared of. She admired their healthy beauty.

Yukina was so enthralled by the flowers she paid no heed to anything surrounding her, she didn't realize either a person standing behind her. A slender forearm curved around her collarbone, a thumb pressing her lips close. "Shh…stay still or else…"

Yukina's heart raced a mile a minute in less than a seconds' time. The unexpected hold froze Yukina stiff. She swallowed a few times to regulate her breathing and keep in check her rising panic. What is happening? She did nothing of the sort to put in motion a fight.

Oh no, perhaps it's the demon hiding in the shrine the spirit detectives are looking for. A thousand thoughts ran across her mind. Her eyes watered and before she could tear up the one keeping hold of her whispered clearly, "Don't move a muscle. I got almost have it."

_What? Almost have what? _Did Yukina sincerely want to know? She obeyed and stood stock-still. A jar's top popped closed beside Yukina's shoulder and with a victorious 'aha!' she was released. Yukina turned around to face the stranger who turned out to be a woman?

"I got you now. Now you can't buzz away," the woman mocked the bee buzzing angrily around the small shiny jar. Yukina blinked the blur and surprise out of her eyes. The woman had no interest to harm her?

Aware of the confused stare the woman smiled apologetically. "Sorry about that. My brother's homework escaped and I found it resting on your shoulder. I didn't want it to sting you so I kind of snuck up on you, sorry again," she said, bowing her head in recognition. "I didn't mean to scare you."

"Oh, no. You just startled me. No harm done." Yukina felt silly for her reaction, she shouldn't jump to conclusions right away. Embarrassed, she tugged the hem of her kimono sleeves.

Training her eyes down she noticed a flower pitcher beside the woman's flip flopped feet. Yukina watched her reach down for it and resumed to watering the flowers she was admiring a few seconds ago. _'She's the owner of the flowers.'_

She tipped the pitcher a portion sprinkling the flowers fresh water, Yukina watched interested and looking up at the arm pouring the flowers their drink of the day she noticed clearly the woman for the first time.

'_Oh my…' _Her face felt hot, hot like a heavy heat wave catching her from the inside. Where has this come from? Yukina didn't like the sudden excitement. She couldn't do anything but stare at her transfixed.

She was beautiful. Her very long, ink black hair braided down her back in one messy pigtail shined in the sun's light, her dark brown eyes concentrated on the task she's performing, they showed a kindness enough to comfort a person. Her fair complexion contrasted under the darkness of her hair and the face that flashed her a smile was beautiful, just a clean beautiful sending Yukina's heart racing.

What is this she's feeling? Oh she wanted to know, she wanted to find out why her nerves twisted in a knot and the feeling to be near her was blissful.

"What is your name?" Yukina yearned to know. She edged closer to her, admiring her the longer time passed.

"Higurashi Kagome. And yours?"

Kagome…what a pretty name. She could say that name over and over again and never grow tired. Having Kagome's full attention on Yukina made the apparition self-conscious, what was her name again? She searched her thoughts for her own name. Goodness the forgetfulness put her under a strain.

Yukina cleared her throat before stuttering, "Y-Yukina."

"Yukina? I like your name, it suits you, Yukina-san." Kagome giggled as Yukina nodded quickly, the girl unsure what to do around Kagome. "Are you with the tour group my grandfather's showing around today?"

"No--I--I mean yes."

"The shrine's popular this year. We get tour groups in swarms on the weekends, I even had to dress the part," she indicated to her formal garbs, a white gi and red hakamas. The clothing made her feel like Kikyou in a way but now it didn't matter much. She can't help resembling the beautiful priestess.

Yukina thought the outfit looked stunning on her, she couldn't say why specifically. In fact she thought anything would look marvelous on her. "You look very nice in it," Yukina complimented timidly.

Kagome laughed. "Thanks. I don't like it though, it gets in the way." Kagome had the bruises to prove it. Thanks to the thick hem of the pants she tripped, falling down the stairs. The experience not worth reliving. InuYasha always acted strange when she wore it around him. She knew already the reason. Speaking of said hanyou, he should be coming for her later tonight.

"Yukinaaa!" the familiar wailing startled both of them. Kagome set aside tending to the flowers and stood. Yukina followed, dreading their time is cut short.

"Friends of yours?"

"Yes." Yukina tried to mask her frown. Leaving was the last thing she wanted to do. Would she see Kagome again?

Kurabara came running with Botan. She swatted him in arm for his carelessness. "See! If you kept an eye on her we wouldn't have gone looking for her like idiots."

Kurabara glared at Botan then switched to a more pleasant tune instantly. Whenever facing Yukina his mood was always cheerful. Thought this time he expressed worry. "I thought you were taken by the de--"

"--The crowd," Botan cut in. She elbowed Kurabara in the ribs for almost blowing their cover. The girl in miko garbs obviously works here and to have a group of people searching the place for 'demons' she'll call the police.

"I'm well Kazuma. I apologized for worrying you," Yukina said, inclining her head. Kurabara flushed, frantically telling her there's no need for apologizes. Observing Kurabara fuss over Yukina put a smile on Kagome's face. In that heartwarming kind of way Kagome thought the caring was cute. Too bad not many girls had it that way, she ended up loving an indifferent dense inu-hanyou whose idea of romance is stuffing his face in ramen while he ordered her for more.

Leave it to her to love the callous one.

A young, strapping man with that bad boy type of allure joined the group, running a hand through his dark, slightly messy hair in agitation. No hair gel meant extra attention from his peers and the ladies and surely, like a normal girl, Kagome noticed. He was pretty handsome.

"Good, you found Yukina. Cool. Now Hiei won't--Hey ow! What the hell was that for?" Yuusuke rounded on the glaring fire apparition, rubbing the lump added to his skull. Hiei had to hit him over the head with his damn sword.

The narrowing in his eyes warned Yuusuke to keep his trap shut, if he had something to say they'll take it elsewhere. Yuusuke got the hint eventually, shrugging his shoulders he walked away but not before checking out the girl before him. He didn't have a problem with older chicks, if they're cute then why the heck not?

Keiko won't know, he's just saying hello after all. No harm in that. He stuck his hand out. "I'm Urameshi Yuusuke."

"Higurashi Kagome, it's nice to meet you." She shook his hand and that tingling sensation people attracted to one another often get was exchanged. Kagome tried to hide her constant staring. He's like a person she knew but different. Did she mention he's very cute?

Yukina could only watch in the sidelines the events transpiring. A painful pang swelled up in her chest and for a moment she wanted to run away and cry her heart out. Confused by the roller coaster of emotions and the ups and sudden downs was enough to have a girl spinning. She swallowed, her throat tight and not knowing what to do anymore.

All she wished for was to disappear.

Hiei arched a brow of interest then of concern. Yukina's eyes were glossy, boarding on the verge to tears. What the hell? What happened? She had her head turned the other way, unable to bear looking at them any longer. Kurabara and Botan implored her if she felt alright. Yukina answered them with feeble excuses. "No, I'm fine. I am not feeling like myself today."

"Are you sure? You look pretty pale?" Botan said, lending an arm out to her. Yukina took it to convince them. If they didn't leave now there's no saying if she's going to breakdown in tears right in front of them.

She didn't bother bidding Yuusuke and Kagome farewells. Yukina felt hurt by the girl who shined like a jewel in her eyes and by Yuusuke, one of the few males she ever trusted. Hiei told Botan to take Yukina back to the temple. Kurabara wanted to go with her but the mission came first. The worry pitting his gut never left.

Inside the cab Botan searched an angle to comfort Yukina, its strange for her since she never seen the ice maiden overwhelmed by anguish. "Tell me what's the matter? Did something bother you at the shrine?"

Yukina let her tears fall, the Hiroseki stones rolling down her lap. Botan collected them incase they forget them in the cab. There's no believable explanation for priceless jewels scattered allover the backseat of the cab.

"Yukina?"

She nodded. She trusted Botan and she couldn't hold in her pain the longer she looked at another face.

"What happened?"

"Why does it bother me so to see Yuusuke-kun and Higurashi-san act on friendly terms with one another? I couldn't stand it. It hurts so much," Yukina whispered in her tiny voice. She shook under her shuddering sobs.

Botan gave her a shoulder to cry on. She processed what Yukina said over and over in her head to see the angle on it. Did Yukina like Yuusuke? Is that why she grew upset with the girl, Kagome? To think Yukina liked Yuusuke of all people was an interesting one but a situation that will end up unrequited. Yuusuke loved Keiko. He won't trade her in for any one, not even for that Kagome girl.

The look of pain on Yukina worried Botan. Has she been keeping her feelings for Yuusuke in the dark? Botan felt doubt over it but she must have if she's a wreck right now. Botan feared what she needed to say to her but it's for her own good. The job to be clear and blunt with Yukina fell onto her jurisdiction. "Yuusuke's a nice boy Yukina, but he may not be the one for you and--"

"--No. I don't like Yuusuke that way…I--" Just then it occurred to Yukina. It hit her like a ton of bricks instantly. She leaned up in her seat, staring up at the taxi's ceiling in silence. Shizuru's words came to haunt her.

"Yukina?"

"Botan, I think finally did it," Yukina began softly, her face reddening for all her shyness is worth. "I think it happened."

"What happened? Please tell me, maybe I can help you in a way, I don't want to see you sad." Yukina's bright eyes locked with Botan's pretty ones and for a moment she thought if she could do it she could lose herself in them.

Why couldn't she have loved Botan instead?

"I think I fell in love with Higurashi Kagome," Yukina unveiled, her eyes watering in the sorrow she experienced earlier and for not knowing what to do about it. She felt confused but one thing was clear each time she remembered that smiling face, that long dark hair, dark brown eyes, and Kagome's sweet scent pouring off her soft fair skin Yukina's heart pounded, and all the willingness to embrace her comes to life.

She was even willing to forgive her for flirting with Yuusuke.

Yukina had no doubt she fell for the girl at first sight and that Higurashi Kagome was her first love.

**The End.**


End file.
